Plan B
by steviescissorluv
Summary: Sinjin tries everything to get Jade to love him, but when he's had enough of her usual response will he resort to plan B? Sequel to 'pranking our friends and enjoying it' may become Rated: T in later chapters.
1. A perverted Sinjin

_**Here is 'Plan B' sequel of 'Pranking our friends and enjoying it'.**_

_**Sorry the story took so long, to be put on here.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Sinjin's POV**_

Ugh i am so frustrated!

All i wanted to do was make Jade love me!

I get that she is back with Beck now, but why? Why him? Why not me?

I am so much better then Beck!

I can't believe her! Yesterday I gave her a rose and told her that I love her and she kicked me in the groin, cut up the rose (which was black) I gave her and then she threw it in my face!

I guess that maybe I shouldn't have broken into her house and try to watch her undress first... but so what!

It was still rude of her to do what she did! And all i saw was one of her boobs, so not fair...

I'm near her bedroom window right now, she looks so nice...

But I'm fed up with trying and trying to impress Jade!

I've had enough!

So if Jade won't love me back, I will have to resort to plan B and _**make**_ her love me, no matter what it takes...

_**So that is it, so far...**_

_**And dont worry, the next chapter will be longer and much more interesting, I promise.**_

_**Hoped you liked it!**_


	2. The bushy haired freak

_**So, here is the next chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Jade's POV the previous day, after the incidence involving the peeping Sinjin.**_

Oh my god I cannot believe that bushy haired freak Sinjin!

What the hell is wrong with him!?

'Ring, ring' it's Beck

"Hey babe"

"Hey" when I say it my voice is a bit shook up after what Sinjin did

"Are you alright Jade? You sound nervous" damnit

"I'm fine"

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, it's just Sinjin, being the creep he is, he decided to spy on me and break into my house while I got undressed and then give me a rose and say that he loves me"

"Oh my god! He didn't do anything did he?!" I like it when he gets protective of me, it's sweet, no one knows this but Beck can actually get really jealous

"Of course not, I'm fine, I caught him before he really saw anything anyway, and then I kicked him in the nuts and cut up the stupid rose"

"Haha, so you're sure you're alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"Ok"

"So what were you calling for?"

"Tori is having a party at her house tomorrow and was wondering if you wanted to come"

"Sure"

"Great, love you"

"Love you too, bye"

I hang up and go to bed because it's pretty late now and I am quite shook up after that creep Sinjin spied on me.

_**Jade's POV present time**_

It's Saturday afternoon and I'm getting ready for Tori's stupid party, it really doesn't matter what I wear, because it's only gonna be me, Cat Andre, Beck, Robbie and Tori there.

I hear something in my room, but I think nothing of it though and I put my make up on, I am so focused on my make up that i almost didn't notice Sinjin behind me.

"Hello Jade" oh my god

"Sinjin! What the hell!"

"I want you to love me Jade"

"I will never love you Sinjin, so get the hell out before I call the police!"

Suddenly after I say that one of Sinjin's grubby hands cover my mouth, while the other one finds its way up my dress.

I try to scream but it's muffled by his hand.

I bite Sinjin's hand to get him off me, he jumps back and glares at me.

"Dont touch me!" I scream trying to say strong, but I can hear the desperation and worry in my voice.

Sinjin slaps me and whacks my head on my desk.

As i fall unconscious i hear Sinjin say "dont worry we will finish this later on sweetie"

_**I hoped you like reading that chapter!**_

_**I swear you will like the next chapter even more.**_


	3. Breakdown

_**Sorry it took so long to update.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Cat's POV**_

Why isn't Jade here yet?

"Where is Jade?" I thought Beck said she was going to come, and it's been almost an hour since the party started.

"I dont know Cat, she told me she was going to come" I'm a bit worried now.

"She probably decided not to come Cat, you dont need to worry" of course Tori isn't worrying.

"She would have texted me to tell me if she was coming or not and she didn't!"

"If it makes you feel better Cat we can drive to her house to check" great idea!

"Sure Robbie!" I feel happier now.

_**Tori's POV**_

We had to bring Trina along, because she's the only one of us here that can drive us, because Andre's car got wrecked by his grandma, Beck's car is getting fixed, Robbie's 'car' of the future can only seat two, I missed that old lady when I took my driver's test and Cat isn't allowed to drive for some reason, the only person in the group that could of drove was Jade and she isn't here.

When we get to her house I notice something different, her front door looks like it's open a crack.

"guys, it looks like Jade's door has been forced open" after I voiced my concern I notice Beck looks like he knows something.

"Oh no" what?

"What is it Beck?" Andre beats me to the question.

"yesterday night when I called her to ask her if she wanted to come to the party, she sounded shook up so I asked her what happened, and she said that Sinjin was in her house and tried to watch her undress" oh my god! Sinjin is such a creep!

"He didn't try anything did he?" worry clearly in Andre's voice, it's so sweet when he gets protective of his friends.

"No, Jade kicked him in the nuts when she found him"

"Good"

"So you are worried that Sinjin had something to do with Jade not turning up to my party?"

"It's a possibility Tori, I just hope she just accidently left the door open and over slept or something"

"Well let's go check and find out then" I say, also hoping Sinjin didn't have anything to do with this.

We walk in, and it feels quite empty.

"Jade?!" as Beck said that, you could hear his worry for Jade in his voice.

There was no answer.

"Maybe she is sleeping?" Cat says hopefully.

"Hopefully lil red" Andre says using his nickname for Cat to try to cheer her up.

_**Andre's POV**_

We walk in to Jade's bedroom and I see a broken vase and by the looks of it there was a struggle.

"Where is Jadey?" poor Cat, I dont have the heart to tell her what I think happened to Jade.

It's quite for a couple of minutes but then the silence is broken

"Oh my god" Robbie says the first thing since we got here.

That's when I see it, on her desk.

"There's blood" I say with obvious concern laced in my voice.

"Is it Jade's?" Cat says whimpering, close to a breakdown of tears.

"I'm sorry, Cat" Robbie says while trying to comfort his girlfriend.

Then Cat start sobbing into Robbie's shoulder, Tori was quietly crying worried about Jade and feeling sorry for Cat, Beck was trying not to cry and me, well I dont know, I think I just spaced out.

All I can think is 'where is Jade?'

_**So... who liked it?**_

_**REVIEW, REVIEW!**_

_**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**_


	4. Why so quiet Jade?

_**Ok, I have finally updated!**_

_**Hope you like this chapter.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_**Jade's POV**_

I find myself waking up in a strange room, with my wrists chained to a wall, I start racking my brain for answers, trying desperately to remember what happened last night, I remember I was getting ready for Tori's little party, gathering thing, but after that it is all a blur.

I sit up and look around, the room I'm in isn't that big, it's not tiny either, but there is a few chains hanging off the wall with cuffs attached and there is a dirty old mattress in the left hand corner.

I start panicking as I remember what happened, Sinjin broke into my house again and started touching me then he knocked me out, oh my god! He is such a creep but I didn't ever think that he would go this far!

Do they even know that I am gone? Do they even care?

I bet when Vega finds out I'm gone she will start moving in on Beck, I wish Beck was here or at least someone, it's so quite down here

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming down here and I watch the door expectantly, so much for quite.

The door swings open and the freak Sinjin walks towards me.

"So how did you sleep darling" he says smiling an evil smile that makes me wanna slap him

"Go to hell you son of a bitch!" I say spitting in his face and growling

Then he slaps me round the face, so hard, I never knew he had that much strength in him, it hurt like hell, but no way was I letting him see that he caused me pain, so I just bite my lip and try to ignore the throbbing pain in my right cheek

"Why so quiet Jade?" he says with a menacing look on his face

I dont say anything, I'd rather not have that bastard slap me again.

"Will you ever love me Jade?" he says pacing the room, his eyes never leaving mine as he did

Again I dont answer, I just glare at him silently in response

"Well that's to bad Jade, because you're going to be here a long, long time" he says slowly walking closer to me

I shuffle back as far as I can, as far away from him as I can, but I dont get that far and my back ends up pressed against the wall and Sinjin gets closer and closer to me until his face is in my face and he's leaning on me.

He then whispers in my ear

"I promised you we'd finish it later and I never break my promises" he says his warm breath in my ear making me cringe.

Then I remember when he said that just before I passed out, he was referring to when he started touching me and I pushed him off, oh my god, Sinjin is going to rape me

My worries are confirmed when he starts kissing me strongly pushing my legs apart with his knees and his hand snaking its way up my dress, oh god, why did I have to wear a dress?!

I start crying, I hate crying but I can't help it, I'm terrified, I never did it before with anyone, neither had Beck, we were planning to do it together when were a bit older and now Sinjin is forcing me against the wall and I feel so powerless against him right now

I didn't even realize that he had got my underwear off until I felt it inside of me, it hurt so much, and I started screaming while crying loudly

"Shut up you bitch" he says covering my mouth with his one of his grubby hands, the other one freely roaming around my body.

My last thought before I pass out from the pain is 'I hope they find me'

_**Cat's POV**_

I'm so worried about Jade right now! I can't believe she's gone! I bet Sinjin took her! That nasty bastard!

"Where is Jade, Robbie?" I ask my boyfriend with my fists clenched around his t-shirt while I carry on crying into it

"I'm so sorry Cat, but I dont know" he says sounding like he was gonna start crying, I can tell he's worried about Jade just as much as I am

I start crying harder into his t-shirt, I need my best friend here with me.

I can hear Tori crying too, wow it seems like she actually cares, I push Robbie away quickly and kiss him gently on the cheek

I look at Tori and I see that Andre is hugging her, so sweet and I look over at Beck and I see that he is silently crying in the palms of his hands with no one to hug.

I feel really bad for Beck so I walk over to him and I start hugging him and rubbing his back.

"I'm scared Cat" he says so quietly that I had to concentrate very hard to hear him

"We are going to find her Beck, we are going to find her" I repeat silently in his ear over and over again until he's calmed down and I walk back over to Robbie and start locking my arms around his waist while he strokes my hair, I love it when he does that, but somehow its more comforting when Jade does it, she is like my sister, I miss her

_**Beck's POV**_

I can't believe Jade's been kidnapped most likely by Sinjin, I swear to god when we find I will beat the crap out of Sinjin and make him wish he never laid eyes on Jade

Oh my god, what if he's touching her right now.

Cat has just finished hugging me and trying to comfort me, now she's back with Robbie and Tori has got Andre comforting her.

It's not fair Robbie's got Cat, Andre's got Tori and I dont have anyone to make me feel better, I won't ever feel better, not until Jade is safe in my arms.

_**So who liked that chapter?**_

_**Well if you liked it, REVIEW!**_


	5. We're falling apart

_**Here is the next chapter for my story, I didn't update for a while because I had writers block and I had no idea how to continue from what I had wrote.**_

_**But here it is now, finally.**_

_**Hope you like it.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Tori's POV**_

We need to find Jade! Beck is falling apart without her here and so is our group!

I know me and Jade were never really friends, but I dont know what I'd do if I never saw Jade again.

After I finished hugging Andre I walk over to Beck and give him a hug, because I know that he is hurting and he has no one for him at the moment.

When we've finished hugging I sit next to him and Andre comes to sit next me.

"So, how are you holding up?" Andre asks Beck with lots of concern in his voice

"Honestly, not good" Beck says not looking up from his hands

"We are gonna find her Beck, I promise" I say rubbing his back comfortly

And I mean it, I never break a promise, not ever, and especially not this one.

"I know" Beck says, only lifting his head slightly, but that's enough, I now notice the bags under his eyes, the redness of them and the silent tear track trailing down his face.

Obviously Cat saw them to because she's suddenly speeding from Robbie's arms and latching hers around Beck and whispering comforting words in his ear.

Eventually Robbie crawls over to the other side of Beck and placing a comforting hand on his back as well.

_**Jade's POV**_

I can't stop crying, it's been roughly two hours, I'm guessing, since Sinjin raped me and I feel so sore and in pain, I still can't believe he did that to me, I mean I knew he was crazy but I never knew that he was capable of this.

I haven't moved either, I feel like I'm stuck to this spot forever, and I probably will be stuck in his disgusting basement until my mouth gets the better of me he decides to dispose of me.

I bet their all happy I'm gone, I be they're celebrating right now, in fact I can guarantee Tori is making out with Beck right now and their probably gonna forget all about me and move on with their lives, it's not like I'm that important anyway.

I feel so tired right now, but sleep hasn't come easy to me since I got trapped in this damn basement.

I just hope Sinjin doesn't come down until tomorrow, I can't deal with any more pain that he wants to cause me.

I lie back against the cold damp wall and try to get some sleep.

I'm gonna need my energy if I want to survive.

_**Robbie's POV**_

I feel so sorry for Beck and Jade.

I don't know what I would do if something happened to Cat and I can't even imagine what hell Jade must be going though, if it was Sinjin, who knows what that psycho is capable of.

And all I can do at the moment is try to comfort my friends, I feel so useless.

Cat is openly sobbing into my chest, gripping my shirt tightly as if I would disappear if she let go, just like Jade.

Tori is crying into her hands and leaning against Andre

Andre has his arms around the crying Tori and his trying but failing to hold back the tears of his owns.

Beck is the strong one of the group, but he is slowly falling apart and is sobbing silently into his crossed arms.

And me, I'm holding onto Cat and trying to comfort her best I can, and wiping away the tears as they fall by the dozen.

I'm worried about our group but most of all Jade, I just wish I could comfort her because she is alone and has no one with her.

Poor Jade...

* * *

_**So I hope you liked this chapter because I worked very hard on it.**_

_**It was quite hard to write but I did it and I had some fun with it.**_

_**Bye and don't forget to REVIEW!**_


	6. That sick bastard

_**Here is the next chapter, sorry I have not updated this in a very long time.**_

_**I hope you like this.**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

I miss Jadey so much! She is my bestest friend ever, and we've lost her and god knows what Sinjin is doing to her, that bloody creep!

I can't stop crying, I'm so glad I have Robbie here with me, I dont know what I would do without him, but I really wish I could be with Jade right now, I just wish this was all just a huge nightmare and I will wake up and tell Jade about it and she would just laugh and say something like 'Sinjin's a creep, but he doesn't have the guts to do that Cat', but this isn't just a really bad dream or something, this is real and if Sinjin is possible of kidnapping Jade who knows what else he is capable of

This thought makes me sob even louder and Robbie pulls me closer into the hug and whispers comforting words in my ear.

I'm upset for Beck as well, because he loves Jade so much just like I do and he's been crying since we found out that Jade was gone and he wants to comfort Jade like Robbie is comforting me, but he can't and neither can I.

Jade doesn't deserve to be taken, she is a good person, she may not be a people person but that's just because people piss her off, but she's a great friend, she's like my sister, she's likes to make people think she's bad but that is just because she's had a bad past and bad experience with bullies and nasty skanks at our old school, they would make fun of what she looked like and the fact that she's a Goth and that she is obsessed with scissors.

I hate Sinjin, why did he have to do this?! Why is he obsessed with every girl in our school?!

If he hadn't taken Jade, then he would have most likely taken me or Tori or Trina!

"We're gonna find her, right?" I ask hoarsely, looking up into Robbie's eyes noticing that his eyes are red, there are tear tracks on his cheeks and his eyes are still watering, just like mine.

"Of course we are, I promise, she's our best friend and the group wouldn't be complete again without her here" Robbie says reassuring me

"I miss her" I say quietly

"I do to, but no matter what it takes we will find her and she will be back here making sarcastic comments and cutting up bins in the janitors again" he jokes probably hoping to lighten the mode and cheer me up

I don't laugh, but I smile a little and I'm so lucky to have someone as sweet as Robbie.

"You're the best guy I have ever met, you know that?" I say to him, grabbing his hand tightly, not wanting to let go

"Thanks" Robbie says slightly smiling

* * *

_**Jade's POV**_

I wake up to a buzzing, vibrating sound in my handbag, luckily that idiot Sinjin didn't think to check it.

I've got a text from Cat

'Do you have your phone? If you do please call me, I'm so worried about you : ('

Oh my god I miss her so much!

I wish I had let Beck drive me to the party, why didn't I? Why am I so damn stubborn!

"Please pick up, please, please pick up" I say silently to myself, fresh tears falling down my face, while I pray that Beck answers.

"Hello?" oh my god I'm so glad to hear Becks voice right now, he's obviously not bothered to check the caller id

"Beck" I say, not knowing what else to say, I just never thought I would hear his sweet voice again

"Jade! Oh my god, where are you? Are you alright?" Beck asks, spurting out questions

"I dont know where I am Beck, I'm so scared, Sinjin has me in a basement, could be his I dont know" I say shivering and crying

"Are you alright?" Beck asks, repeating his question

I dont answer, I have no idea what to say or how to say it.

"Jade, what did Sinjin do to you?" Beck says getting increasingly worried

"Can you put Cat on the phone please?" I ask ignoring his question and desperately wanting to hear my best friend's voice

"Sure, I love you" Beck says, obviously upset that I wanted to talk to Cat not him

* * *

_**Cat's POV**_

Beck's been outside ever since he got that call, he just walked out so he could get some fresh air and concentrate on the call.

I notice him looking surprise and relieved but then that expression then quickly turns to worry and fear, then suddenly to sadness.

He opens the back door and walks in, he walks straight to me

"Someone wants to talk to you Cat" he says, passing me the phone, I wonder who it is

"Hello, who is this?" I ask

"It's so great to hear your voice Cat" Jade says gladly, and I can't believe I'm talking to Jade right now

"Jade!" I scream happily, I'm so excited to hear Jade's voice right now

Immediately everyone's eyes are directed at me.

"That's Jade? Is she alright?" Tori asks, getting up and walking towards me

"Can we talk to her?" Andre asks hopefully

"I'll ask" I say, taking the phone away from my ear for a second

"Can I put you on speaker phone?" I ask, wanting everyone else to be able to talk to Jade to

"Please dont" Jade begs in a voice that seems so unlike her and defeated

"I won't, why?" I ask curiously

"I just want to talk to only you for a minute, please" she says, sounding so destroyed and upset

"Ok, are you alright? Where are you? I miss you so much" I say new tears making their way down my face

I start walking upstairs for some privacy.

"No, I'm stuck in a dark basement I think its Sinjin's basement but I'm not sure and I'm so scared" Jade says, she sounds like she is crying

"I hate Sinjin so much, please tell me he didn't hurt you or anything" I ask, hoping that he hasn't done what I think he's done

All I hear is silence and that worries me a lot.

"Jade, please tell me he didn't" I repeat, wanting to hear that she was untouched by Sinjin, but knowing there is a high chance that she has been

"He did, he raped me Cat and I'm in so much pain right now" Jade says, crying more, loudly, and it just breaks my heart.

And I'm going to have to tell Beck this, this will kill him, he's gonna murder Sinjin and I'm going to help.

"I'm so sorry Jade, I wish I was there with you, but I promise that we will find you, even if we die trying" I promise her, I'm never going to break this promise, I will find her

"Can I talk to the others now?" she asks, no longer crying as much

"Yeah, I know they will be happy to hear your voice" I say walking down the stairs

"Jade wants to talk to you guys now" I say, putting speaker phone on

"Jade!" everyone says at once, relieved to hear her voice

"Hey" Jade says quietly

"We are going to find you Jade, we promise" Andre says, tears falling down his face, whether from joy or sadness, I dont know, maybe both

"Yeah and when we find Sinjin we are going to seriously beat him up" Tori says, balling he fists up, with a determined look on her face

"I know you will, you'll find me soon, right?" Jade asks, sounding so broken, I haven't heard her sounding this broken in so long

"We won't stop looking until we find you Jade" Robbie says, tears also falling down his face and I have never seen him looking as sad and determined before

"thanks" Jade says with a shaky voice

"We miss you so much Jade" Beck says, looking so devastated but also glad to be talking to his girlfriend again

"I miss all of you so much as well" Jade responds

"I have an idea to find you Jade, that I think should work, I just need to talk to my dad and you need to keep your phone on for as long as you can and make sure Sinjin doesn't see it" Tori says before getting up and grabbing her phone to call her dad

"Ok" Jade replies

"Can I talk to you guys alone for a minute" I ask Beck, Andre and Robbie

"Sure" they all reply, following me outside

"Jade told me what happened to her and I dont think she would want to tell you herself" I say getting ready to tell them the bad news

"What is it lil red?" Andre asks using the nickname that I love

"Jade was raped by Sinjin" I say breathing heavily and starting to cry again

"oh my god" Robbie says, putting one hand on my back and pulling me closer and putting his other hand on his face in shock

"I am going to kill him!" Beck screams angrily banging his fist on the wall of the house

"That sick bastard" Andre says in a low angry voice that I would never think would come from Andre

Tori suddenly walks out.

"My dad says he will be able to help track her phone and that he is on his way now, why are you guys all hanging out here?" Tori asks, running a hand threw her hair

"Sinjin raped Jade" Robbie says hoarsely

"Oh my god" Tori says in disbelief and worry

"Your dad will find her right Tori?" I ask hopefully

"Of course he will Cat" Tori asks, walking to me and grabbing my hand a rubbing it gently

* * *

_**That's it for now, but there will be more to come either tomorrow or the day after.**_

_**I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. **_

_**Bye everyone and review.**_


End file.
